San Ken
by nissta
Summary: "instituto San Ken", una institución donde van a para todos los jovenes con prontuario delictual, Akane, la menor de las Tendo va a parar alli por ordenes del tribunal, alli conocera una serie e personajes que cambiaran su vida radicalmente
1. Chapter 1

¡Bienvenidos! Al instituto "SAN KEN" por favor adelante, vayamos a mi oficina. Un hombre de gruesa contextura, y poco cabello se dirigía a una pequeña familia que esperaba en el vestíbulo. -¿señor Tendo? Por favor sígame, niñas ustedes también vamos no tengan miedo-. -Como podrá ver señor Tendo el edificio tiene más de 700 año de construcción fue construido durante el periodo sengoku con el fin de…

Detrás de los dos hombres se encontraban las tres hijas de Soun Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki Y Akane.

Luego de un par de minutos llegaron a la oficina del señor Tora, administrador y director de la escuela "San Ken" una oficina espaciosa y poco cálida en el centro un pequeño escritorio lleno de adornos extravagantes, y por los costados enormes archivadores todo debidamente ordenado y puesto en su lugar, una pequeña ventana es lo único que alumbra esa fría oficina.

-señor Tendo, tengo entendido que el tribunal ha ordenado el ingreso de su pequeña hija-

- Si señor Tora, pero solo es hasta que se aclare la situación- precisa Soun algo nervioso

-Muy bien, solo necesito que rellene estos formularios y el ingreso será de inmediato, los dejo para que se despidan- el director se levanta del sillón de cuero café mientras avanza hacia la salida, despidiéndose de la familia con una pequeña reverencia.

-Señor Tendo, chicas, es un placer haberlas conocido- desvía su mirada hacia Akane, la menor de las hermanas -señorita Tendo, abajo esta la guardia por favor apenas se despida de su familia baje, allí se le darán todas las instrucciones- cierra la puerta tras de él dejando a toda la familia en un profundo silencio.

Akane ya no daba más de la tristeza, porque tenía que ocurrirle a ella, no era una mala persona, solo algo rebelde, ¿quién no es rebelde a su edad? Se preguntaba ella misma, definitivamente no era mala, como podían acusarla de algo tan grave, ella quería a Shinosuke, no sería capaz de hacerle daño, pero es que en verdad no recuerda nada, todo sucedió tan rápido.

-por favor Papá. No me dejes aquí- unas pequeñas lagrimas se asoman por sus hermosos ojos café –te juro que yo no hice nada-

-Hermana, te prometo que yo encontrare al verdadero culpable, y te sacare de aquí- Nabiki se acerco a la menor de las hermanas –solo tienes que ser fuerte Akane- un abrazo, eso es lo que necesitaba Akane y Nabiki no dudo un segundo en dárselo mientras le susurra palabras de aliento, porque Nabiki Tendo no se rendiría, ella conocía a su hermana y sabe que no sería capaz de cometer semejante barbaridad, es por eso que se prometió a si misma que encontraría al o los verdaderos culpables y los haría pagar con todo el poder de la justicia.

-Akane- Kasumi, la hermana mayor que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento tomo a Akane con todas sus fuerzas esperando así poder trasmitirles todo el amor y apoyo. –Cuídate, en cuanto podamos te llamaremos- le brindo la más cálidas de las sonrisas y acariciaba su cabello.

-Akane, hija- desde lo ocurrido, el patriarca de la familia era incapaz de mirar a su hija a los ojos y eso a Akane le dolía mas que el hecho de que la acusaran.

Soun Tendo, viudo, padre de tres hermosas hijas, artista marcial reconocido en todo Japón y el mundo, entrenado en condiciones extremas, y dueño de un Dojo que ha pasado de generación en generación por su familia, si el mismo que ha enfrentado situaciones inexplicables, que enfrento como todo un guerrero la muerte de su querida esposa, que se hiso cargo de sus hijas cuando apenas eran unas niñas, si, el no sabía cómo actuar frente a su hija, su pequeña Akane, la única que había heredado su gusto por las artes marciales, la que brillaba por su humildad y simpatía, claro en este último tiempo actuaba más extraño de lo normal, pero a esa edad quien no cambia, apenas tenía 16 años, llegadas tardes a casa, fiesta con sus amigas, largas conversaciones por teléfonos, chicos, nada del otro mundo y toda adolecente pasa por eso, le toco vivirlo con Kasumi, y por supuesto con Nabiki también, por que habría de ser distinto con Akane, y el estaba preparado para eso, pero para lo ocurrido recientemente, no, eso no se lo esperaba, confiaba en su hija más que en su propia vida, pero como reaccionar ante tal situación.

-Akane- repitió con seguridad, tomo sus manos entre las suyas –yo… yo, confió en ti- la miro tiernamente –saldremos de esta, no te preocupes- Sonrió como nunca antes, si en estos momento lo que más necesitaba su pequeña era su apoyo, y el no dudaría en entregárselo.

-Adiós pequeña, cuídate mucho-

-Adiós Akane- un beso en la frente por parte de Kasumi

-Bye hermana, y ya sabes yo te sacare de aquí- sonríe Nabiki


	2. 1

1

Gracias a su fachada algo lúgubre y anticuada con paredes de piedra oscura, ventanas enrejadas, el instituto san ken había ganado fama de ser uno de los reformatorios más peligrosos de todo Japón. Eso y el hecho de que se encontrara alejado de la ciudad y al menos a tres horas del pueblo más cercano hacían que las visitas y los intrusos prácticamente fueran nulos.

El instituto "San Ken" cuenta con tres edificios, al primero se le llamaba _Ninguen _estaba ubicado casi a la entrada, allí se encontraba las oficinas, la biblioteca, el comedor, un gimnasio.

El segundo edifico se le denominaba _ "Tenshi" _constaba con tres pisos, se ubicaba al lado derecho del edificio "_Ninguen" _en interior solo se encontraban las habitaciones de los internados, y salones donde se impartían algunas clases.

El tercer y último edificio se encontraba al costado izquierdo del edificio "_Ninguen" _y contaba con la misma funcionalidad que el segundo inmueble, acoger a los jóvenes e impartir algunas clases. A Este último se le conocía como edificio _"Akki"._

Dentro de "Ninguen" ocultos en una pequeña habitación tres personas se encontraban observando por la ventana que daba hacia el patio del reformatorio.

-¿la viste?-

-sí, es tal como la recuerdo- responde otro sujeto

- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, de inmediato!

-¿Pero como rayos llego acá?

-Dicen que mato a alguien-

-¿Cómo? Ella no seria capaz-

-Crees que no lo sé, tenemos que hacer algo

-pensé que esta vez estarían a salvo por fin, nunca imagine que se encontrarían, menos en un lugar como este-

-quizás esta vez, no se reconozcan

-¿Eres estúpido? Llevamos años, no, ¡siglos con lo mismo! ¿Y piensas que esta vez las cosas van a cambiar? ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-yo solo lo decía para..!

-¡Silencio!- Un fuerte golpe en el escritorio callo a los sujetos, -no es hora de discusiones, vayan a sus lugares, y traten de mantenerlos separados-

-Señor… Tora… Disculpe- ambos bajaron las cabezas

-Tu- apunto a uno de los chicos –averigua como podemos sacarla de aquí esos son los antecedentes del caso- le aventó una carpeta que fue tomada en el vuelo –y tu. Asegúrate de mantenerlos alejados, haz que él la odie, que se odien, ¿entiendes?

-Si señor- ambos jóvenes abandonaron la habitación, dejando solo al director

–Akane, que rayos paso- susurraba mientras acariciaba con ternura una foto donde se encontraba las más pequeña de las hermanas Tendo.

Akane corría por los pasillos, llevaba 10 minutos de atraso, la despedida se había demorado un poco más de lo pensado, cuando llego al vestíbulo la guardia, una mujer alta y delgada con rostro tosco ya estaba dando las instrucciones –y recuerden chicos no aceptamos ningún tipo de armas, ni celulares y piensen en las luces, si recuerdan esos simples pasos lo pasaran bien aquí- Akane sin perder tiempo se acerco al pequeño grupo que rodeaba a la guardia.

Disimuladamente comenzó a observar uno por uno a los integrantes del grupo formado alrededor de la guardia, tres chicas, cuatro chicos, todos de su misma edad quizás uno o dos años mayores pero no mas, que habrán hecho para estar acá, se preguntaba, observo a la guardia, alta delgada, un rostro cansado, seguramente harta de lidiar con un montón de delincuentes, a su derecha una linda joven de cabello castaño tomado en una coleta, sus ropas eran algo masculinas, pantalones anchos de jeans, un top blanco y encima una camiseta negra, al lado de la joven se encontraba un chico de cabello corto con una pañoleta en la cabeza, y vestido de negro entero, y un pequeño colmillo se asomaba en la parte inferior del labio, mas allá pudo divisar a un chico crespo, ropajes negros y rostro burlesco.

Siguió observando a sus compañeros, un joven de lentes y pelo oscuro largo, y al igual que los anteriores, vestido de un riguroso negro. A su lado una chica alta de cabellos lilas, con un maquillaje marcado alrededor de los ojos y labios pintados de rojo fuerte, realmente era una chica muy bella. Traía puesto un vestido tipo chino ajustado a cuerpo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Y atrás, un poco apartado del grupo se encontraba un joven, de ojos azules, el cabello amarrado en una simple trenza, vestía unos jeans azules, y una chaqueta de cuero negra, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y con evidente cara de fastidio, giro su vista hacia Akane, la miro de arriba hacia abajo y volvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba la guardia. Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse, realmente era un chico muy apuesto…

-Un momento, ¿luces? – Reacciono la chica -perdón, disculpe, pero ¿qué quiere decir con luces?

-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos acá- dijo fuertemente -la angelito Tendo, mira niña si te hubieses apurado no harías preguntas tontas, si hubieses llegado a tiempo como el resto de tus compañeros sabrías que son exactamente las "luces" – luego se dirigió a todo el grupo –así que ya saben chicos, como decía antes que me interrumpieran- todos giraron la cabeza para observar a Akane, ella solo bajo la cabeza. –Siguiendo estos tres pasos no tendrán problemas, así que por favor- levanto una enorme caja-les ruego que pongan aquí adentro sus objetos prohibidos-

Los chicos de mala gana se acercaron a la guardia y vaciaban sus bolsillos introduciendo todo tipo de objetos, cuchillas, encendedores, cigarros, observo como el chico de la pañoleta introducía una navaja suiza, a su derecha la joven de pelo castaño largo dejaba unos cigarrillos, el chico de cabellos largo solo lanzo molesto unos shiruken dentro del cajón, vio como el joven crespo tiro unas latas de pintura en aerosol, todos los chicos dejaban sus pertenencias en la caja. Akane se sentía realmente estúpida por no tener ni un tipo de "objetos prohibidos" ¿qué clase de delincuente era?, pero al ver que la hermosa joven de cabelleras lilas sacaba un celular de su bolsillos y lo dejaba en la caja lo comprendió demonios pensó y saco de su bolsillo su teléfono, lo observo disimuladamente y se dio cuenta que habían dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto de su mejor amiga Yuka, rápidamente lo leyó : AMIGA, CUIDATE MUCHO, CON NABIKI HAREMOS LO POSIBLE PARA SACARTE DE ESE BASURERO, APENAS PUEDAS LLAMAME BESOS.

Yuka su mejor amiga desde hacía años, se conocieron en la escuela Furinkan con apenas 13 años en una clases de cocina, inmediatamente congeniaron pues se dieron cuenta que a diferencia de sus compañeras de clases ellas no tenían don para cocinar, sus gusto por los deportes también las unió, y también el desprecio que sentían por aquellos chicos que asistían a la escuela Furinkan, pues en su mayoría eran jóvenes de alta sociedad, algo estirados para sus gusto, pedantes y soberbios era uno de los pocos adjetivos con los que calificaban a aquellos jóvenes, bueno eso era hasta que conoció a Shinosuke.

-Ejem- tosió la guardia –todavía falta alguien-

Akane estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de todas las miradas que tenían sus compañeros hacia ella.

-vamos angelita Tendo, suelte ese celular- expresó la guardia moviendo animadamente la caja, haciendo que el sonido de los metales se hiciera presente.

Con toda la seguridad que se podía tener en ese momento, que era poca, se acerco, a aso lento a la caja y deposito allí su teléfono. El único contacto que tendría con el mundo exterior, con su familia, con su amiga, su celular y allí estaba, en una caja abandonado. La joven lanzo un suspiro de resignación. Que podría ser peor que esto, se preguntaba internamente.

-No te preocupes pequeña, tienes derecho a una llamada semanal, ah que no somos tan malos ¿verdad? Dijo con una sonrisa la guardia –ya sabéis chicos ahora diríjanse a sus dormitorios- tomo una carpeta roja y comenzó a leer –déjenme ver… aquí -una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro -Ranma, Shampoo Y Mousse ustedes estarán en el edificio AKKI – les entrego a cada uno las llaves que consistían en una tarjeta.

Los chicos no se movían de su lugar.

-vamos chicos, dense prisa en 50 minutos comienzan las clases- ordeno la guardia, los chicos, de mala gana se alejaron hacia la salida –Ranma, Mousse- Grito la guardia antes que salieran del vestíbulo, los miro de forma amenazante -no quiero ninguna estupidez de su parte ¿esta claro? Los chicos solo atinaron a asentir resignados y se marcharon junto a la chica.

La guardia, volteo hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los chicos,- Ryoga, Ukyo, Shin y Akane ustedes se hospedaran en el edificio TENSHI- les hizo entrega de las llave, idénticas a las anteriores, y ordeno que se retiraran.

-Yo podría enseñarle el instituto a la nueva- dijo mientras señalaba a Akane

-ni lo sueñes Ryoga, vete a tu cuarto y prepárate para tus clases- espeto la guardia sin mirara al joven.

-Pero Mamoru… yo podría enseñarle algunas cosas- sonreía el joven.

-Tú solo le enseñarías boberías dijo riendo por lo bajo. Ya retírate Ryoga, además ya le tengo una alumna que la ayudara- se dirigió a Akane –vete a tu cuarto, introduces la tarjeta y anotas los 5 primero números de tu tarjeta de identificación, con eso tu puerta se abrirá automáticamente, ¿comprendes?

-sí, señora- se apresuro a decir Akane

-Mamoru. Llámame Mamoru, todos me llaman así- sonrió la guardia – y no te preocupes, créeme, tú no eres el peor de los casos aquí- acoto dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a la joven.

Akane no entendía si con lo dicho recientemente la guardia pretendía hacerla sentir mejor o asustarla. Se dirigió a su edificio, una enorme residencia, de bloques de piedra gris, le recordaba a los catillos de la edad media.

Observo detalladamente la tarjeta que le entregaron, habitación 306. Y una pequeña foto de identificación al costado izquierdo. Y por detrás el emblema de la institución. –Tres espadas- dijo, sin percatarse de que hablaba en voz alta.

Antes de pasar por la puerta de entrada sintió como un pequeño escalofríos recorría por su espaldas, alguien la estaba observando. Lentamente y sobre sus pies dio media vuelta, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente sola.

-Ok, debo estar totalmente loca- dio un suspiro largo y se apresto a encontrar su nueva habitación


End file.
